Shanks
Shanks (シャンクス, Shankusu), also known as "Red-Haired Shanks" (赤髪のシャンクス, Akagami no Shankusu), is the captain of the Red-Haired Pirates, an old friend of Tiger D. Monkey, captain of the Spade Pirates, and one of the Four Emperors Appearance :Voice Actor: Brandon Potter (English), Shūichi Ikeda, (Japanese) Shanks always wears a long black cape over his shoulders, slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg, a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed, and was synonymous with his image. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his sabre on the right side. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short scruffy beard. His birthday was March 9, ages are 37 (pre-timeskip), and 27 (when meeting Tiger's son, Luffy). The most striking thing about Shanks is the color of his red hair, where his epithet 'Red-Haired Shanks' comes from. He also has three scars across his left eye, which were revealed to have been given to him by Blackbeard, and by saving Luffy from a Neptunian he lost his left arm. The scars seemed to tingle when he confronted Blackbeard. Post-Timeskip Ever since his appearances that feature him since the pre-timeskip, the shirt is untucked, giving him a much scruffier appearance than when he is seen in the past. The shape of his eyes are drawn much sharper. His nose has become more defined, similar to how Robin Nico's nose is heavily defined from other characters in the series. His trademark red hair is also slightly longer, with his fringe pushed more toward the sides. It is also wavier and more licked back, as opposed to how it was parted in the middle at the start of the series. And because of Oda's style changed, Shanks began to become more distinct. Gallery Personality Shanks is one of the most laid back characters in the world of Fairy One Piece Tail, preferring to take his time as he and his crew travels around the world rather than rushing from one place to another. Shanks is not cruel like many other pirate captains, nor does he rule over his crew with fear to gain respect. His friendly nature means he will not purposely seek to harm others, and he is able to make serious characters like Mihawk Dracule join in with his fun. Yet despite how simple minded he appears at first, Shanks is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, it is better they go their separate ways. Shanks does not seem to mind what happens to himself; he will take others throwing food and drink or spitting on him without fighting back and laugh with his crew at his own misfortunes. Even losing an arm did not bother him much. However he would never forgive anyone for attacking his friend. Shanks and his crew are almost always seen partying and drinking beverages whenever they make an appearance, as the captain's favorite pastimes are attending and hosting parties and banquets. According to Oda, Shanks is the one character that resembles himself the most out of all the Fairy One Piece Tail characters, because of his fun-loving partying nature and cheerful personality. He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. He also seems to admire those who have courage, as seen when a young Luffy stood up against Higuma for insulting Shanks and also when he saw Coby gathering his courage to stop the war as the young navy-officer believed that it was pointless to continue. Shanks also has skills of diplomacy, as shown when he brokered a ceasefire between the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government. His skills in diplomacy are so great that he managed to convince Sengoku to agree with his proposition, even though Sengoku has a strong hatred of pirates. He also likes teasing people, as demonstrated by his apparent reactions to Luffy as a child. Oda also stated that if a child asked Shanks for a Cursed Fruit he'd tease them about being ten years too young to eat one. Despite being calm and brave most of the time, he has a quirk that means his reactions are not always fitting in what others expect of him, a trait pointed out by Buggy as "always annoyed him". These include panicking when things go wrong or shrugging off Buggy's angry disposition towards him off to greet him in a friendly manner. He also seems to be carry about something personally deep within him, as when he speaks about his 3 scars to Whitebeard, he became serious about the situation surrounding Teach. Even though he has traveled the world, Shanks believes the best sake can be found in his hometown in the West Blue. He also refers to alcohol when with Whitebeard as "healing water". Like other characters in One Piece, Shanks has his own unique laugh, starting it with a "Da" (i.e. Dahahahahaha!). Relationships Friends/Allies *Roger Pirates **Roger D. Gol **Rayleigh Silvers **Crocus **Gaban Scopper **Seagull *Gunfall *Tom *Kokoro *Spade Pirates **Tiger D. Monkey *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Fairy Tail **Mavis Vermilion Family Neutral *Buggy *Newgate Ward Rivals *Whitebeard *Shiki the Golden Lion Enemies *Navy **Garp D. Monkey **Sengoku *World Government *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall/Blackbeard Abilities and Powers Little is known about what Shanks can do, as he has not been seen heavily engaged in battle yet; however, as a member of the Four Emperors in the New World, his raw physical power is immense and "losing an arm did not weaken him in any way". Shanks does not fear Whitebeard, the world's strongest pirate, whereas some pirate captains quiver at the mere mention of his name. Rockstar also used his captain's name to convey to Whitebeard the importance of the letter he delivered to him. With enough strength to clash with Whitebeard, Shanks is feared by almost all pirates. It was also stated by the Five Elder Stars that he is one of the few people capable of stopping Teech. He appears to be an excellent swimmer as well, having reached the young Luffy out in the middle of the sea before the Neptunian could devour him. According to Buggy as a young man, Shanks was a strong fighter and had it not been for his ideals, he (Buggy) would have wanted him on his crew. As a member of the Four Emperors, Shanks' name alone commands great power, as Buggy himself proved; his assertion that he previously had a "brotherly bond" with Shanks, Tiger, and Teech was one of the many things that earned him respect from the Impel Down inmates. In addition, Buggy did not shy from using Shanks' and his previous Captain's name Roger D. Gol to maintain his respect amongst them. Even the fact Buggy was seen back talking to Shanks was seen as a testament of Buggy's own power to the former prisoners, not aware that the two had always acted like this and mistaking that it was because Buggy was not afraid of a Four Emperors. Shanks commands enough power to end the war at Navyford with just words; when he stated there was to be no more fighting, no one stepped up to challenge him, even though the Navy were fired up after the death of Ace and Whitebeard. When he offered to fight the very overconfident and pompous "Blackbeard" Teech, (who moments before boasted about destroying the island and taking down Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp) he declined and decided to leave, as it was too soon for them to take Shanks on. This is quite interesting because Teech had rushed to finish off Whitebeard (although it should be noted that Whitebeard was already heavily wounded), who was considered the most powerful man in the world and a monster like no other, yet declined to fight Shanks. Furthermore, when he requested that Whitebeard's and Ace D. Portgaz's dignity at death not to be violated, Sengoku himself decided to call off the war, and offered to take responsibility, showing that despite being a pirate, he has earned Sengoku’s respect, something that no pirate other than Whitebeard is known to have achieved. Swordsmanship Shanks is usually portrayed as a swordsman. Ten years ago Shanks was capable of swimming, meaning that he did not consume any Cursed Fruit at the time he was a rival to Mihawk. While his use of his swordsmanship skills was only briefly shown, the fact that he was able to match a blow from Whitebeard with only one arm is a clear indication of the strength he puts behind his attacks. Shanks is also powerful enough to stop Akainu's magma fist using his sword and Armament Haki. Since Mihawk is classified as the world's greatest swordsman, and Shanks is a former rival of his, it can be assumed that Shanks is an extremely proficient swordsman. Shanks appears to have favored his left arm before he lost it, as he is always seen holding his sword in his left hand during flashbacks. Haki Shanks can utilize at least two of the three types of Haki. Shanks has shown mastery over the two types of Haki he has used. Even Whitebeard revered Shanks for his Haki when he used it on his "visit". Conqueror's Haki Shanks is capable of using Conqueror's Haki, an ability that only one in a million people can use. After saving Luffy from a Neptunian, Shanks was able to frighten it off with a single angry glare using this ability. Later, while boarding Whitebeard's ship for their meeting, a large amount of Whitebeard's crew (experienced men who have survived in the New World) lapsed into unconsciousness and the ship itself began to take damage from Shanks' mere presence. Whitebeard's men attributed this to his superior Haki. Oda mentioned in a SBS that Shanks could have knocked out all 100,000 pirates and mermen opposing the Straw Hats during the Merman Island Arc with his Conqueror's Haki (Luffy managed to overwhelm 50,000). Armament Haki When Shanks and Whitebeard clashed with their weapons, the "heavens" above them split, hinting the incredible Armament Haki that the Yonko had imbued in them. During the Battle of Navyford he was able to inbue Armament Haki into his sword. Weapons So far in the series, Shanks has only been seen wielding a sword in combat. His sword is a saber. His saber seems to be larger than a normal one. The sword has a single edge blade with a large hand guard. Shanks was shown with two different swords during his time as an apprentice pirate aboard Roger D. Gol's ship and another one during his stay in Luffy's hometown. History Past The Apprentice Years The Rise of Captain Red-Haired Shanks Shanks, an Old Friend and his Son Meeting with Ace Synopsis East Blue Saga Roguetown Arc Then a few years later after relaxing on an island after drinking too much, to the terror of a few of Shanks' weaker crew members, Mihawk "Hawkeye" Dracule pays Shanks and Tiger D. Monkey a visit. The warlord brought news that delighted both the father and red-haired pirate: Luffy had gained a bounty of 30,000,000 berries. Hearing Luffy had finally made his emergence, Shanks and Tiger threw another party despite being already unwell from his previous drinking session. Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Major Battles Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:West Blue Characters Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Four Emperors Category:Roger Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Amputees